Korean People's Army
The Korean People's Army was the main military force of North Korea, later known as the Democratic Empire of Korea. It is led by Supreme Commander Kim Song-Il. It is split into five branches: the Ground Forces, the Navy, the Air Force, the Special Operations Force (Unit 525 and Division 9), and the Rocket Force. In the TACITUS series The KPA became the official military force of North Korea sometime after the Korean War. The KPA participated in World War III, where it tried taking over other countries from 2017 to 2018. In October of 2018, the KPA attempted to defend the DEK after a coalition of New American, South American, European soldiers, alongside paramilitary soldiers from the cult Raven, invaded the capital city of Pyongyang with the intention of ousting the Kim Regime from the Korean Peninsula. Despite inflicting heavy casualties on the Coalition Forces, the KPA ultimately lost the battle and collapsed when the Kim Regime was deposed and replaced with an occupational military junta. In the wake of the formation of the Federal Republic of New Asia, the joint Coalition-Raven occupied puppet state in East Asia, the Korean People's Army lost its status as a national army and was reduced to an insurgency. Despite this, scattered remnants of the KPA across the Korean Peninsula, refusing to accept that the cause was lost and that the DEK had been defeated, are still engaging the Coalition Forces, which is still seeking to crush what is left of the KPA. Structure Ground Force The KPA Ground Force serves all infantry roles of the KPA. Soldiers in this group are seen wearing brown or orange BDUs with earpieces, balaclavas, Kevlar helmets, and chest rigs, in addition to load bearing gear. They wield a variety of different firearms, including the Skorpion submachine gun, the RPK, the RPK-74, the RPG-7, and other Soviet or Chinese-made firearms. However, following the reunification of North and South Korea into the DEK, their arsenal increased dramatically, now including American-made weapons, in addition to South Korean-made weapons acquired from the former nation of South Korea. Military Police The military police forms the military law enforcement branch of the KPA. Their arsenal is almost the same as the Ground Forces. Unit 525 Unit 525 is one of the main special operations units within the KPA. They are trained to conduct military, political, or psychological operations for North Korea/Democratic Empire of Korea. Unit 525 also happens to contain sniper brigades that are suspected of carrying out assassination attempts on other people. Division 9 Division 9 is a relatively new special operations group within the KPA. In addition to being a special operations group, the unit doubled as an intelligence organization/espionage group. They are notorious for infiltrating other countries under people's noses. They are also suspected of carrying out assassination missions. Weapons and equipment KBP A-91.png|A-91 Meet the AN-94.png|AN-94 AS Val PDW.png|AS Val PP-2000 SMG.png|PP-2000 Saiga 12K.png|Saiga 12K Veresk SR-2.png|SR-2 Veresk QJY-88.png|QBY-88 NOR982.png|Hawk 12G JS 9mm.png|JS 9mm AK-12.png|AK-12 IED.png|Improvised Explosive Device General KPA Ground Force.png|Another KPA flag KPA soldier.jpg|KPA Soldier KPAF.png|KPA Star KPA COmmandos.jpg Meet the KPA.jpg Chant.jpg North-Korea-s-new-special-forces-907682.jpg KPA Squad Leaders.jpg|KPA Division Commanders KPA Infantry.jpg KPA Flankers.jpg KPA Recon Soldiers.jpg Trivia *The KPA seem to be worse than Nazis in the TACITUS saga. In fact, some TACITUS characters actually compare the KPA to the Nazi German Army during World War II. Category:Factions